Yu-Gi-Oh! Stray Cat?
by AyumuMatsuoXIII
Summary: Joey is followed home by a Ragdoll cat. He decides to keep it but doesn't know the first thing about cats so he asks his friends to come help. Yuugi, Ryou, Tea and Seto drop by to help out with the frisky feline that has Joey in a tizzy. Only thing is, this cat isn't all that meets the eye, since she has a secret. JoeyxOc YamixFem!Yugi BakuraxFem!Ryou SetoxTea MalikxFem! Marik
1. Chapter 1

**Ayumu: Hey guys! I'm in a Yu-Gi-Oh! kind of mood so here goes nothing! Tell me what you think! Also, I may try to add either a lemon or some light fluff. You guys get to decide though! Just know that whatever wins majority votes will be competed with 200% effort on my part.**

**Ivy: Goodie... Now that you said that my fate with- *mouth gets covered by Ayumu***

**Ayumu: *shoves Ivy into sound proof closet* Sorry! No spoilers! R&R please! Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own this plot and my OC... :P**

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Stray Cat?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Joeys POV)**

I was walking home to my apartment after a long day at work when I got dragged into an alley fight. I had just finished knocking their lights out when a light blinded me and next thing I know there's a freaking cat staring up at me. I looked at it for a couple minutes before I turned and walked away. I had school the next day so I couldn't stay up to late. I trudged away towards my home that had a drunken bastard tucked away inside. As I opened my door I felt something brush my legs but when I looked down I saw nothing. Shrugging I closed the door, _'Probably my imagination playin' tricks on me.' _I quickly shuffled to my room and sighed in relief when I saw my old man was not home. I changed out of my work clothes and took the chance to clean up his mess along with the rest of our shabby space.

/

When I was finished I walked up to my room and fell onto my bed. I felt weight on my chest and opened my eyes to see the bright blue eyes of a cat. Not just any cat though, the cat from earlier and I growled under my breath. I ran down the hall and called up Yugi and Tea to come over and help me out. Yugi picked up on the third tone and I said, "I need you and Tea to help me out with something. How fast can you get over here?" Yugi had taken a slight pause and I held my breath. "We'll be there in 20. See you Joey." With that he disconnected and I turned to see the cat on the counter. I looked it over and asked, "Are you a boy or a girl kitty." The cat meowed twice so I said, "Male?" It's tail swished back and forth once so I said, "Female?" The cat yowled and I smirked before reaching out a hand. The cat put her head in my hand, rubbing against my skin.

/

**(Cats POV)**

I knew that I was in a weird predicament but I didn't really care. I had been in my bed, reading a book, when a light blinded me and next thing I know I'm furry and staring at Joey Wheeler from my fav show Yu-Gi-Oh! Yep, I was an ordinary human girl named Ivy and now I am a furry kitty cat for some unknown circumstance. I sighed before I jumped off of the chair and onto the floor. I had always wanted to be a cat and now I was, _'This is just to cool. I got two of my personal wishes granted. Now I only need to sprout a pair of wings and I'll be set!' _I swished my tail as I waited on the floor for Joey to pick me up. He seemed a bit wary of me so I rubbed against his leg, purring. That seemed to do it cause he picked me up so I nuzzled his chin with my head. I meowed quietly as he walked over to his room and set me on the bed.

/

**(Joeys POV)**

I stood there before I realized that I stunk to high heaven, "I still smell like work. I'll just take a quick shower." The cat jumped onto the floor and ran under the bed and I just laughed. "What a lady! Hey, Miss Kitty Cat…are you gonna come out?" She didn't reappear so I shrugged and went to the bathroom for a shower. _'That cat is a little weird. It's almost like she knew what I was saying. Nah, she's just shy.'_ I got out of the shower and put on boxers and my gray sweat pants. As I was rummaging through my shirts I saw her slip past me so I turned to see her looking in my mirror. It was on the door to the bathroom and she was just sitting there admiring herself or something. I chuckled and her ear flicked towards me before it flicked back. I grabbed a white shirt and pulled it on before I really looked at the cat. She flicked her tail as she stood up and I stopped before I sat down by her.

/

**(Ra's POV)**

Ivy was a sleek cat with cream colored fur with ice blue eyes staring around. She had some dark brown fur around her eyes, on her cheeks, on her nose, on her ears, as boots on her paws and her tail. She was a very graceful cat and Joey was sure she was declawed by how calm she was. _'A wild cat wouldn't be so calm in my house. She would be clawing at everything.' _As Joey speculated she walked over to him and meowed just as the door bell rang. He shot up and ran out of the room with Ivy at his heals and he opened the door to see Yugi and Tea at the door. Ivy had stopped just outside of the kitchen and when she saw them she slipped away. She jumped onto a chair and curled up while Joey let them in and led them to his now empty room. She flicked her ear when he called, "Here kitty, kitty, kitty…Here girl." She meowed loudly and heard him fall over.

/

**(Ivy's POV)**

Joey rushed into the room with Yugi and Tea at his heels. He saw me and my tail twitched in irritation but when he picked me up again I purred. I was handed off to Yugi and she said, "Hey there kitty cat." I meowed and rubbed against her chin in response. Then Tea just grabbed me and squeezed the breath out of me so I yowled loudly in her ear. She dropped me but I landed on my feet. I walked over to her legs and rubbed up against her to say I was sorry. She picked me up again, albeit, more gently and I lay on her arm while she pet me, purring. Yugi and Joey where both staring and Tea said, "She yowled cause I squeezed to hard. All is good now, she hasn't cursed my family or anything." They both laughed a bit before I realized that Yugi was female. _'Guess that means that a lot of things will be different. Oh well, I guess it will spice things up a bit.'_

/

**(Ra's POV)**

Ivy let out a sigh before she moved a bit and Tea took the hint and put her down. As soon as she hit the ground she took off and ran out of the room. She began to bat at some newspaper as the three watched her and Tea said, "She needs a litter box!" Joey grabbed the paper and Ivy before he ran into the bathroom set both down then walked out. Ivy jumped onto the toilet and …went before she jumped onto the toilets top and pushed down the handle. Then, as the water swirled down into the pipe Joey, Yugi and Tea rushed in at the noise and Joey said, "That is one smart cat. First she helps me figure out her gender and now she's flushing the toilet." Tea looked at him in alarm and said, "Why would she need to flush the toilet? She didn't use it…" They all looked at the cat on her perch by the handle and she leapt onto the counter and batted at the sink handle.

/

It took three tries to get it going and they all stared as she hesitantly poked at the water with her paws before stepping into the sink. She shut off the water with the nose before she jumped at Joey who had to scramble to catch her. He stared at the cat in his arms and Yugi said, "It's almost like she's human. Maybe she learned it by watching someone cause she seems to be domesticated." Ivy flattened her ears when she heard this but she soon perked up as she saw Joey begin to set her down. Joey then walked off with Tea and Yugi to make a list of things he would need to take care of her. They even gave him a list of food that cats can't eat cause they will get sick. Ivy watched them in amusement, _'I find it hilarious that they have to give so many explicit instructions to him. I think that they really don't trust him with taking care of me. I wonder if I can talk…worth a shot.' _I cleared my throat and tried to speak.

/

I was amazed when I actually said, "Joey." It was amusing to see him look around in surprise. I had moved from where he set me down to on top of his refrigerator, just above their heads. They looked around so I swished my tail back and forth before I tried again. "Door." They turned towards the door as I rang and they looked at it just as the bell rang. They all jumped and I let out a hiss of surprise, back arched and fur standing on end. I watched as Joey went to the door and opened it, revealing Seto and a female Ryou. I gaped before I leapt down and walked over to Joey and saw a basket in Ryou's hands. She smiled down at me before pulling a toy out of her bag and I meowed happily before I batted at it. I jumped into the basket then balanced my paws on her neck before licking her nose. I then jumped away to a Joey's arms and stayed there. Seto glared at me before he said, "Don't get the wrong idea."

/


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**(Joeys POV)**

I felt the cat in my arms stiffen at Kaiba's comment. _'Damn rich-boy, pissing off my cat. Oh, and she still needs a name cause kitty cat ain't a name.' _Tuning back in to reality I snapped, "I'm not a dog and she followed me home. What are you even doing here Kaiba?" I glared at him before I heard a squeak of surprise and turned to see Tea duck behind the wall as well as pull Yugi in front of her. Her cheeks had a light pink coloring to them causing me to smirk a bit. I turned back and Ryou shyly said, "I came over to help out cause Tea called me." Kaiba stiffened a bit at that, "When I got here I found Kaiba's car broken down outside so I brought him with me!" She looked so happy with herself that I couldn't scold her and I guessed Kaiba got stuck in a similar position. I motioned for them to enter then shut the door.

/

Ryou had walked in right away but Kaiba was a bit hesitant to enter my house. I had noticed and just couldn't resist saying, "Chicken much?" That got him in real fast. I walked into the living room with everyone following me and sat down on the floor. Yugi and Ryou sat down next to me while Tea and Kaiba took the couch. We played with the cat for a while before I grabbed a notepad and pen and said, "I think that we should name her cause calling her kitty cat just seems wrong." Tea was all over it and grabbed the pad before she scribbled down a few names. She passed it to Yugi and Ryou who each wrote down a name before handing it back. Tea then pointed the pad and pen at Kaiba, slowly pushing it across the cushion to him. He picked it up, wrote down a name, then handed it back to her and she handed it to me. The cat had crawled back into my lap and as I looked at it I felt like she was too.

/

On the pad it read **(Tea, **Yugi, _Ryou, _Seto**) Fluffy, Socks, Spitfire, **Lilly, _Cream, _Doll. I looked down at the cat and said, "Lets see what she thinks, it will be her name after all." I pointed to Kaiba's choice and said, "Why did you write 'Doll' Kaiba?" He looked at me and said, "The cats breed is called Ragdoll." I shook my head and said, "Such originality…" I looked down at the cat and called her, "Doll!" She didn't even twitch. "Guess not. Fluffy?" Nada. "Socks? Lilly?" No response. "Spitfire?" She looked like a statue. "Cream?" Her tail twitched at that but she remained still and I sighed. I still had to come up with an idea but my mind was blank. "I guess her name will remain a mystery." The cat meowed and looked up at me when I said that and I nearly choked. Tea looked shocked as well but Yugi broke the silence when she whispered, "Mystery?" The cat jumped off of me and walked over to Yugi.

/

We watched as Yugi pet her and her back arched before she pounced on a toy. Ryou smiled and said, "I guess she likes the name Mystery. Problem solved!" I looked at them before I smiled and I saw Mystery jump onto the couch on the cushion that sat in between Kaiba and Tea. They both reached to pet her but jerked away when their hands met on her back. I snickered behind my hand while Yugi and Ryou both stared at me in confusion. The doorbell rang and I opened it to see a man in a tux so I turned and said, "Kaiba, the pumpkin carriage you ordered is here." He sneered at me before he got up and Tea, Yugi and Ryou got up as well. "We better get going too." Tea said and Kaiba said, "I'll give you three a ride. It's raining." They nodded and bid me fare well before they all left. Soon as the door shut I leaned on it and slid to the floor. Mystery walked up to me and I pet her head while I thought.

/

_'I wonder what I should do now. Guess I should go shopping for the stuff I'll need to care for Mystery.' _I got up with a groan before I cleaned up the toys and put them in my room in the basket Ryou brought. After that I walked outside and locking the door behind me, walked to the street, then realized I forgot my wallet. I ran back up to my apartment to find Mystery sitting on the floor in front of the door, my wallet in her mouth. I took the leather pouch and patted her head, "Good girl." I then walked back out, relocked the door and walked down to the street again. I thought one thought the entire trip as images of Mystery waiting with my wallet for me plagued my mind. _'That was so totally wierd. She knew I was going to need my wallet so she got it from my room and dragged it to the door for me to come back for it.' _I shivered at the thought and carried on through the light drizzle of rain.

/

**(Ivy's POV)**

**Meanwhile…**

I watched him leave the second time and I sighed. "Did he really have to say mystery in front of me. *sigh* Guess its my own dang fault that I reacted that way. I always did have a knack for mystery books and clue hunting. Why do I always react to that word?" I stalked off to Joeys room huffily, mumbling incoherently. I jumped onto his bed and froze. "Wait a minute. If I can talk, then maybe I can turn back into a human! Yosh, lets give it a whirl!" I picture myself in my head and mentally chanted, _'Human, human, human…' _I opened my eyes and found myself staring at myself in the mirror on the bathroom door. Only I wasn't a cat anymore, I was back to my old self, and I was on my hands and knees, naked. I jumped up and ran to the mirror. I was so happy that I kissed the mirror before I fell back on the bed, giggling to myself.

/

Then I heard the front door handle move and it was followed by a gruff voice cursing as a key was placed in the lock. I panicked and pictured myself as a Ragdoll cat, changing just as Joeys drunk father walked in. I took a peek from the door only to jump back when I saw his boots walking towards me. I shot under the bed and hid behind a box, watching as his boots took three steps into the room before he left. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and crept out from under the bed. _'I can't believe that I forgot about Joeys drunkard bastard of a father! Shit, when Joey gets home he's in for a big surprise.' _I heard the old codfish sneeze and I ran back to the bed. I lay there on pins and needles, watching and waiting for something to find me. I flexed my paws and found that I had my claws still and I grinned as best I could. I was ready for that geezer who had the gall to call himself a father.

/

**(Joey's POV)**

**Some time later…**

I got home and got out my keys to unlock the door when I heard something. I tried the door and found it unlocked and began to panic. _'My old mans home! I can't go in there like this! But Mystery's counting on me. I've gotta risk it.' _I opened the door to see Mystery's tail swishing from under the shoe rack. I took my shoes off and she ran to me as I put them where she had been. She leapt into my arms then stopped all of her movement except for breathing and I looked up to see my dad. I gave him a sheepish grin and he shouted/slurred, "You bought a freaking cat toy? Where's my booze?!" I dodged past him to the safe haven of my room shouting over my shoulder, "It's in the fridge!" I slammed the door shut and collapsed onto my back on the bed and said, "You okay Mystery?" In response she licked my hand.

/

She meowed quietly and I chuckled before relinquishing my grip on her. She pounced onto the plastic bag on my wrist and put a paw on my hand. I took out a can of tuna and opened it before placing it before her. She sniffed it before demolishing the cans contents in a few minutes. I took out more cans and placed them in a mini fridge my friend Tristan gave me before I turned off the light. I threw off my pants and soon I felt sleepy while Mystery curled up at my feet. It felt really relaxing to have her with me and I vaguely thought, _'I wonder how she got here… That light wasn't normal… She's not normal… Oh well, I'll deal with all that tomorrow after school.' _I didn't end up counting sheep to fall asleep cause I was so relaxed. I was slowly losing to the dark spots entering my field of vision and I sank back into my pillow. I let out a sigh of contentment before I slipped away into my subconscious mind.

/


End file.
